


Paying The Debt

by reina_randwulf



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorian feared penetration sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, First Time, Frottage, M/M, dominance issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian came to Trevelyan’s quarter to show his gratitude for his amulet, he went with a plan to venture further in the physical aspect of his relationship with the Inquisitor. He didn’t expect how much further Trevelyan was willing to take it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying The Debt

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for 2 prompts at kinkmeme [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12606.html?thread=49715518#t49715518) and [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13275.html?thread=50855643#t50855643). Both prompts want to see a Dorian who sees penetration as emasculating so he was confused when Trevelyan asked him to be fucked. This fic is a fill for second prompt while also filling the first half of the first prompt (the rest is for another story). Since my usual Inquisitor was too mellow for this prompt, I create a new one who is more cheerful and less serious… not like someone cares or anything… I have no beta and not a native speaker, please let me know if I made some mistakes :D

Inquisitor Trevelyan was an impossible man. When he was specifically told to leave the matter with Pavus Birthright, he immediately arranged a meeting with that influence mongering man whose name had escaped Dorian’s mind entirely. To think the Inquisitor would make an association with a vile man like that was scandalous. On top of that, Dorian was the reason why the Inquisitor did that. It was unacceptable! Dorian didn’t want to be the magister who used the Inquisitor for his own good. Even though Trevelyan dismissed the whole deal like it was not a nothing, it still left a bitter taste for Dorian. Now he was indebted to the most influential figure in southern Thedas and it made it ridiculous hard to find a perfect way to pay him back.

“Ah, I know I can find you cowering here in your cozy alcove.” 

Trevelyan’s deep voice interrupted Dorian’s train of thought. He turned his gaze from the wall to the Inquisitor who was sauntering towards his direction. The distressed he felt before was gone when his eyes fell upon the beaming smile on Trevelyan’s handsome face. It was disconcerting how his trouble seemed to dissipate just by seeing this man. He had grown fond of him and his impossible quirks. It was inevitable, the man had charming contradicting qualities that drew Dorian to him. A man of noble born but chose to live a roguish life. Deadly but caring. Reluctant to lead but a natural at it. Mature at the outside but mischievous inside.

The smile on Trevelyan’s changed into a concern frown when he noticed how unresponsive Dorian was. Usually Dorian would greet him with a charming smile or a seductive leer. This particular time Dorian decided to stay seated on his leather chair and looked rather gloom.

“Is there something on your mind?” The Inquisitor asked. He was standing so close to the chair and his tall figure blocked Dorian’s view of the library.

“I’m still thinking about how you abuse your authority to sort your personal problem,” Dorian said, “well _my_ personal problem but you’ve made a habit of making everyone’s problem as your problem so I can hardly feel special about it.”

A sigh escaped Trevelyan’s lips. “Still pondering about that? Can’t you leave it already? It’s starting to get old. I’ve told you that I did it for you and I’m sorry I didn’t think about what it looked like from outsider’s point of view. I promise I’ll be more careful when I decide to help you next time. Can we move on now?”

Dorian gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. The way Trevelyan dismissed the problem like it was a silly thing annoyed him. “That merchant is unworthy to receive your help. I feel used by that man.”

“Would you rather have me killed that man then?” Trevelyan asked. “Bloodier but easier than arranging a spot on the League de Celestine for that scum.” 

“What? No!” The thought made Dorian cringed in horror. He understood Trevelyan had been practicing the art of killing but he didn’t think it would go this far. “If you kill that man, I will hate you and put a curse on you.”

Trevelyan suddenly erupted in laughter. He looked sorry when he was met by Dorian’s confused stare. “I’m sorry. It was only a jest. I won’t kill him of course.” His laughter receded into small chuckle.

How dare he laugh at Dorian? It was irritating and endearing in the same time. “Well you have to work on your humor skill then, Inquisitor. It wasn’t funny.”

“Not everyone is born as a gifted court jester.” Trevelyan smiled. “But if you want to know, I’m sure the League will kick Ponchard’s sorry ass away.”

That caught Dorian’s curiosity. “Do elaborate more.”

“Let’s just say I’ve managed to convince the League to help me to trick Ponchard. He’s not really joining the League. Humiliating scene awaits him. Let it be a lesson for everyone that one does not mess with the Inquisition.”

Sometimes Dorian forgot how Trevelyan was actually a sly trickster if he needed to be one. The man favored discreet way to deal with someone who irked him. Just look at his relative who was tormented with the rumor of a group of Antivan crow going after her head because the Inquisitor didn’t like the way she used his name in vain.

“How I can repay you for this, I wonder,” Dorian said with a sigh.

“Easy. You simply don’t have to do that.” Trevelyan waved his hand as if it was nothing.

Again with the careless attitude. “From where I come from, when someone helps someone, they need to pay them back. It’s called manner.”

“Manner…” Trevelyan went closer to the chair until his feet touched Dorian’s feet. “I don’t really care for that thing.” He leaned forward and rested his hands on the armrest, basically trapping Dorian in his own chair.

Dorian felt excitement building up inside him as Trevelyan’s gorgeous face came closer to his in a teasing speed. “Insolent.” He chuckled. “I like it.”

The kiss that followed was amazing as usual. Even though he was still young, Trevelyan had a tremendous skill at kissing that made Dorian breathless at the end. There was always passion in Trevelyan’s kiss. He shoved his tongue inside to tangle with Dorian’s as if he didn’t need the permission to. The angle didn’t make it awkward at all. Dorian’s hands found their way to the back of Trevelyan’s head, demanding more. Trevelyan was too happy to obey and he deepened the kiss until Dorian moaned softly and his body trembled with desire. When they parted for air, both men had their lips glistened under the flickering candlelight that illuminate Dorian’s private alcove. 

“Now I wonder how you survive the court of Ostwick with your magnificent manner.” Dorian teased him.

“With my wit and charm of course,” Trevelyan said. “I’m the fifth son, remember. No one really pays any attention to the youngest son. I can do anything my heart desire.”

“Including roaming the street of Ostwick learning how to pick lock and fight dirty like a thief?”

“Hey!” The Inquisitor protested but there was a grin on his face.

“You are impossible,” Dorian muttered. “How can I repay someone who has power and influence such as you? 

Trevelyan took a deep sighed. “Again with repaying the debt?”

“I know you have a terrible memory, Inquisitor, so let me remind you how I announced that I will repay you and you can count on it.” It was Dorian’s turn to take a deep sigh. He almost regretted his words, almost. “I can send you the best wine I can find but it seems to be meaningless compared to what you have done for me. Tell me, do you have something in mind?”

“You are the silliest man I’ve had the pleasure to encounter,” Trevelyan said. “I only want you. That’s enough for me.”

Trevelyan said it with an easy smile on his face. His eyes were twinkling with tender feeling, something that made Dorian grab Trevelyan’s head once again and kissed him hard. Something erupted inside Dorian, a raw feeling Dorian never felt before. It clenched his heart in its tight grip and made his stomach felt funny, like there were butterflies flying inside. This feeling pleased him and scared him in the same time. He tried to convey that feeling with his kiss and hoped it might reach Trevelyan. His moan sounded like a plea for something Dorian didn’t even understand.

“Your worship, a moment if you don’t mind.”

Leliana’s voice forced them break the kiss. She had a sly grin when she spotted Dorian’s swollen lips and it annoyed Dorian a bit. He sent her a glare that only made her grin wider.

“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something here?” Trevelyan asked.

“Yes, I can see that.” There was amusement in her voice. “I’m afraid you are needed in the war room, Inquisitor.”

Dorian laughed when he heard Trevelyan groaned. He touched Trevelyan’s cheek and swiped his thumb over his cheekbone. “Time to save the world, Inquisitor?”

The cheeky bastard stole one quick kiss and had the nerves to grin. “Until next time, Dorian.”

Dorian watched Trevelyan went with weary heart. The Inquisitor’s words weighed heavy on him. Trevelyan wanted him. It almost sounded like an invitation to venture further into… whatever it was he had with the Inquisitor. Dorian would be a fool to hope for more but he couldn’t help the longing in his heart to be closer to Trevelyan. Trevelyan wanted him and he wanted Trevelyan back.

It suddenly occurred to Dorian that they hadn’t really had the chance to be more… intimate. With archdemon and rifts coming between them, it was hard to find time for themselves. Or was it because both parties were reluctant and unsure to go that way? Trevelyan had made himself clear now. He wanted Dorian. Did he mean he wanted it physically? 

The thought of seeing Trevelyan without his armor and his beige outfit excited Dorian. The urge to see the Inquisitor naked sent his blood rushing south, it took a great deal of self control to make it go away. It seemed cheap to trade a favor from the Inquisitor for something sexual but if it was what Trevelyan wanted. He also wanted it, didn’t he?

Dorian touched the amulet he kept under his robes. If it wasn’t for this blasted thing he wouldn’t be in this position. He hoped he didn’t make the wrong decision now. 

***

It was late when Dorian slipped in to the darkness of the Main Hall and made his way to the Inquisitor’s quarter. The foreign dignitaries who usually roamed the hall had retired to their quarters. Even Varric was nowhere to be seen. Two guards who were posted in the hall gave him a curios look when he opened the door beside the throne but they didn’t say anything. Dorian climbed the lonely looking stairs to the quarter. His steps became heavier with every staircase he climbed. He was a wreck of uncertainty right now. What if he misinterpreted Trevelyan’s words? What if the Inquisitor didn’t want this? Dorian stopped before the door and took a deep breath. He would do this.

The door was unlocked and Dorian made his way into another set of stairs that brought him to Trevelyan’s quarter. It was the first time he set his foot there and he had to say it was an impressive sight. The quarter was large with red carpet adorned the floor and some painting hung on the wall. The fire from the fireplace warmed the quarter. Dorian found the Inquisitor near his desk, reading something. Dorian braced himself. There was no turning back now.

“So…” Dorian’s voice caught Trevelyan’s attention and he turned around to face the altus mage. “It’s all very nice, this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man.”

Dorian walked towards Trevelyan who had his hands on his hips. He seemed intrigued. His dark eyes followed Dorian’s every movement. Good. Dorian fastened his pace and gave the Inquisitor his best smirk.

“So here is my proposal. We dispose the chitchat and move on to something more… primal.”

Trevelyan remained silent though but he didn’t raise any objection when Dorian breached his personal space. Dorian smirked grew wider when he saw something glinted on those eyes.

“It’ll set tongues wagging of course. Not that they aren’t already wagging.” Dorian continued. He walked past the Inquisitor and stood right behind him. “I suppose it depends.” He leaned closer to Trevelyan until his lips merely an inch away from Trevelyan’s ear. “How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?”

It didn’t take long before the Inquisitor answered with a pleased smile, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“I like playing hard to get,” Dorian answered with a hushed voice.

“And now?” Trevelyan turned around.

Dorian took his time to admire the Inquisitor. He was a handsome young man. His boyish face was framed with short brown hair. His brown eyes went darker as the pupils dilated with desire that made Dorian’s body shuddered.

“I’m gotten,” Dorian said.

Trevelyan pulled him into his arms. Their lips met in passionate kiss that soon grew more feral when Dorian wrapped his arms around Trevelyan’s waist. Trevelyan gasped in surprised and Dorian used the chance to bite his lower lips. The Inquisitor made delicious sounds as the mage worked on the buttons of his clothes. Once his neck was exposed, Dorian sank his teeth on Trevelyan’s skin, drawing more noises from the Inquisitor. Dorian’s fingers continued to work on those buttons until he could pushed the shirt off from Trevelyan’s torso. Dorian was pleased to saw the nicely sculpted body of Trevelyan. The skin of his chest was smooth and hairless, it made him want to taste it.

“Like what you see?” Trevelyan asked him with a teasing grin. Cheeky bastard. “You should see me naked because I look good without these clothes.” Trevelyan wiggled his eyebrows. He even dared to press the growing bulge in his pants to Dorian’s matching bulge.

“Impatient, are you?” Dorian decided to ignore the distracting bulge and concentrated on mapping the contour of Trevelyan’s back. He let his fingers trailed down along the spine until they met Trevelyan’s ass. He gave it a nice squeeze and it made Trevelyan’s squirmed.

“It’s rude to tease,” Trevelyan said.

“I’ve mentioned I’m not a nice man.” Dorian gave Trevelyan’s another squeeze.

“Rude.” Trevelyan brought his hands to untie the straps on Dorian’s robes. He gave out a frustrated groan when he failed to tug it loose. “Maker’s ball! How do you tie this thing? 

“Careful. You might ruin this robe. I like this one.” Dorian chuckled.

“How this thing works? Why do you wear this thing?! Are you trying to torment me?” Trevelyan grew more desperate and eventually gave up.

“Watch and learn.” 

Dorian proceeded to open the piece of clothing that covered his left arm and dumped it on the floor. The garment soon was followed by the rest of his robes and left him standing naked before the Inquisitor. He was well aware of his look so he wasn’t embarrassed with the whole situation, especially with his erection standing hard and proud from its nest of short dark curls. He gave it a light stroke to tease the gaping Inquisitor who seemed to be enthralled by his cock.

“Like what you see?” Dorian grinned.

Trevelyan’s answer was instant, “Oh yes. Very.”

He pulled Dorian again into another passionate kiss. Trevelyan’s fingers were dancing over Dorian’s back while his tongue met Dorian’s in an intimate dance. Dorian’s cock was trapped between their bodies and the friction made Dorian moan. 

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” Dorian said.

His fingers unlaced the breech in quick pace and the offending material finally slid off to the floor. Trevelyan was being helpful and kicked off his boots and took off his small clothes. Dorian smiled when he swept his gaze over Trevelyan’s naked figure. His skin was slightly tanned from his outdoor activity and it only made him more appealing. The sight of his erection made Dorian’s mouth watered. He really wanted to touch it.

“See? I’m much better without my clothes.” Trevelyan grinned. “Come on. Let’s continue this on my bed. It’s very comfortable. You should try it.”

Dorian took a glance at the Inquisitor’s bed that turned out to be a simple Free Marches style bed. Trevelyan didn’t wait for him and threw himself to the bed. He sprawled on the sheet, looking practically tempting and alluring. It made Dorian’s cock twitched in anticipation.

“It’s really rude to keep me waiting like this,” Trevelyan leaned his back to the headboard so he could lock his eyes with Dorian. He reached for his swollen member and gave himself a few lazy strokes. The view of Trevelyan touching himself drove Dorian towards madness.

“Insolent and impatient!” Dorian chuckled. The mage practically running towards to the bed and quickly straddled the Inquisitor by his hips.

Trevelyan grabbed Dorian’s hips and ran his hands down to admire his strong thighs. From this angle, he had a perfect view on Dorian’s fully erected cock. “What to do about it, hmm?” Trevelyan asked. He wrapped his fingers on the hard length.

Dorian let out a strangled moan when he felt Trevelyan’s hands on his cock. The skin of Trevelyan’s hand felt rough and cool on his warm skin. He bucked his hips to that eager hand and was rewarded with steady strokes and light pat on his bare buttock. Dorian moaned and had his body shuddering from the pleasure built inside him. It was embarrassing how responsive he was to Trevelyan’s touch but it had been so long since someone touched him there. Very long, Dorian forgot it felt to have someone’s hand on his cock. Trevelyan seemed pleased and hummed a light approval as he continued to stroke him.

To avoid any embarrassment, Dorian closed the gap between them with a kiss. The kiss was brutal unlike the one they shared at the beginning of this fine evening. Lips against lips, tongues sought entry for an intimate dance. Trevelyan slid down to the bed as Dorian pressed his body to Trevelyan’s. Their cocks were trapped between their bodies and the feeling of them brushing against each other sent his body trembling with desire. Trevelyan’s moan was loud in this secluded quarter and t made Dorian’s cock throbbed. He ground their length together. Dorian moaned at the delicious friction created. The Inquisitor squirmed and moaned. Dorian took it a sign on encouragement. He took their throbbing cocks in his hand and stroked them both.

“Ah… Dorian…”

There gone the charismatic Inquisitor Dorian knew. Trevelyan was now just a man lost in his pleasure. He was closing his eyes from the sensation and he was flushing so deliciously underneath Dorian. To think he was the one who made Trevelyan like that excited Dorian even more. His strokes became more eager and his pace faster.

“Fuck me…”

Dorian stopped. He loosened his grip on their length and looked down at Trevelyan with questioning gaze. He thought he heard the Inquisitor said something.

“Fuck me, Dorian.” Trevelyan repeated.

The words shocked Dorian, it completely threw him off. Aghast, Dorian looked at the Inquisitor with wary plaguing his heart. The request didn’t make any sense to him. Did Trevelyan really ask him to… to do such thing?

“I won’t do that to you! I can’t degrade you like that!” Dorian exclaimed.

Trevelyan regarded Dorian’s outburst with a blink of his eyes. Then he casually shrugged. “Well, if you’re not used to top then no problem with me. I just assume you like more control.”

“What are you talking about?” Dorian was utterly lost now. He failed to understand what Trevelyan was expecting from him.

“Not to worry. We can switch position. I’m quite versatile myself.” Trevelyan propped himself with his elbows and leaned to the headboard once more. “So, how do you want to do it? On your back? On your hands and knees? Any other preferred position?”

Dorian’s blood went cold when he started to see where this conversation was going.

“I want to see your face when we do it though.” Trevelyan raised his hand to touch Dorian’s face.

Dorian batted Trevelyan’s hand away. Anger built within him and it threatened to explode anytime soon if he didn’t get a good explanation from Trevelyan. He wanted Dorian to submit to him and debased him in an act of... that! It was unthinkable!

“Is this what do you mean when you said ‘I only want you’ when we spoke about the repayment?” Dorian hissed his words like a dangerous serpent warning its enemy about its deadly venom. “You want me to pay you with my dignity?!”

Trevelyan stared at him with his big clueless eyes. He really looked lost and confused about this whole thing. It only fueled Dorian’s anger even more.

“Do you think I would let you defile me like that?” Dorian asked. “What do you think? Oh thank you for giving me back my family heirloom and bring me back my family dignity, here let me pay you with my dignity!”

Trevelyan opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he ended up saying nothing. He looked shocked and horrified.

“I think highly of you. I never take you as someone who will force someone to do that.” Dorian felt a pang of hurt blooming in his heart. He thought Trevelyan was different , a special kind. He felt… betrayed.

Finally Trevelyan managed to regain his composure. The charismatic Inquisitor was back. “Ok, enough, Dorian. Stop it, please. I think there’s a grave misunderstanding this.”

“Misunderstanding?” Dorian couldn’t believe his ears. “What misunderstanding? You want stick your cock inside me!”

“And that clearly upsets you, I can see that yes, no need to shout.” 

Dorian snorted. “It clearly doesn’t upset you. I wonder…”

“And I wonder why it upsets you,” Trevelyan said. “Maker’s balls, Dorian! Please explain it to me.” 

Did he really mean that? “You’re a man of noble birth, surely you understand.”

“No, I don’t understand,” Trevelyan confessed. “I offended you with my request but I don’t understand why. I didn’t ask anything outrageous.”

“You want to fuck me!” Dorian was again shouting.

Trevelyan winced. “Because you don’t want to fuck me. I thought you are used as the receiving end.”

“Now you think I let men do that to me? What do you take me for? I’m an altus mage not a slave with no choice but to submit to the will of his master. I won’t let anyone emasculated me.” Dorian’s blood was boiling right now. He had long lost his erection like his will to spend his night with the Inquisitor.

“Ok, I think I understand what your problem is,” Trevelyan said. The confusion was gone and replaced by an amused realization. “Andrate’s burning knickers, sometimes I forget you are _from_ Tevinter. Tend to focus on the ‘possible evil magister venatori spy’ and not the ‘man from Tevinter’ bit.”

Dorian’s eyebrows knotted in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“From the way you put it so delicately,” Trevelyan still let sarcasm bleed in his words, “I take it the idea of penetrative sex is not normal in Tevinter.”

Dorian was dumbfounded. He found himself a bit lost. “The idea was not… uncommon but two men of equal status don’t participate in the act.”

“Why?”

“It’s seen as degrading and emasculating! It is the role for woman not for man. To let someone penetrate you means to lose your dominance. Men who participate in penetrative sex are mostly master and slave. Masters fucks their slaves to submission.”

“Doesn’t it count as rape?” Trevelyan looked a bit sickened. 

“The slave belongs to the master. It is how it works in Tevinter.” He felt bad when Trevelyan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Your father is a Bann, surely you have servants.”

“Yes, my family has servants but they are not slaves. We don’t fuck our servants into submission. We fire the troubled one without a letter of recommendation.” 

Dorian didn’t know what to say about this. He knew things worked differently here in the South but he didn’t expect the different would be this great. These Southerners, these people who were deemed as barbarians was actually had higher moral standard than the Imperium. He was ashamed for his country even more now. “Yes, there are a lot of things I need to change about my country and that will be one of them.”

“So a man with high position shouldn’t let someone fucks him?” Trevelyan asked.

“Yes.”

“Have you ever…” Trevelyan sounded curious.

Dorian didn’t need to hear the whole question. “No.”

Trevelyan was silent for a moment. “Is that why you don’t want to fuck me then? You don’t want to degrade me?”

“You are from an honorable family, a son of a bann. On top of it, you are the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste.”

“I think we all agree that we’re not really sure about the Herald of Andraste part.” Trevelyan reminded Dorian.

Dorian dismissed Trevelyan’s remarked and continued, “Herald of Andraste or not, I can’t do that to you.”

Then out of nowhere Trevelyan chuckled. He cupped Dorian’s face with his hand. A thumb swiped over his cheekbone in a loving manner. Trevelyan’s smile softened Dorian’s earlier rage and he found himself leaning towards the Inquisitor’s touch.

“I’m sorry I offend you, Dorian. I don’t mean to.” Trevelyan kept brushing his cheek.

A misunderstanding he said. Dorian knew things were different down south but he didn’t expect it would be this strange. “I take it that’s not how you do it here.”

Trevelyan withdrew his hand from Dorian’s face to take Dorian’s hands and held it tightly. “Sex is not about dominance here. It’s a celebration. It’s about connection between two individual. It’s intimate. There’s joy in it.” He entwined their fingers. “Trust.”

Dorian looked at their entwined fingers. Travelyan’s hand was slightly bigger than his and it was warm. He felt something tugging his heart. Something raw and terribly new. “Trust?”

“If I don’t trust you, I won’t ask you to be inside me.” Trevelyan swiped his thumb over Dorian’s knuckles in a tender way. “The feeling of having someone you trust inside you, someone you cherish and care… No poet or bard can turn it into words. You inside me. It’s the closest we can ever be.”

Dorian tried to imagine it in his mind, picturing himself connected with Trevelyan. To be inside him. To be a part of him. To be connected. The closeness. The joy.

Trevelyan closed the gap between them. His lips were hovering over Dorian’s. “I want you, Dorian.”

Trevelyan’s lips met Dorian’s lips in a sweet and tender way. It tasted like a promise. Dorian could feel the trust Trevelyan gave to him running through his body. His heart swelled with abundance adoration and it drove him to deepen the kiss. The mage pulled the Inquisitor into a tight embrace. Skin against skin, Dorian felt the fire lit inside Trevelyan. He was enthralled by the kiss, he didn’t realize Trevelyan had reversed their position and he was straddled by the Inquisitor on the bed. Trevelyan was hard, the weight of his length was laid heavy on Dorian’s stomach.

“Do you wish to proceed further?” Trevelyan whispered to Dorian’s ears. He reached for Dorian’s half hard cock and gave it a light stroke. The tip of Dorian’s cock brushed Trevelyan’s buttock and it made Dorian gasp. The grin on the Inquisitor’s face went wider when he felt Dorian’s length twitched. His touch and his husky voice sent Dorian’s blood rushing south.

“I…” Lost at words, Dorian could only moan when Trevelyan stroked him faster. Trevelyan’s hand was calloused from years of wielding daggers and it added more pleasurable sensation.

“Speechless I see.” Trevelyan smiled at him.

“I’m…” Dorian gasped. “I’m not sure.”

“Don’t you trust me, Dorian?”

Dorian wasn’t sure about this. He wanted to answer Trevelyan’s question with his usual dose of sarcasm but his brain had been dulled by these new feeling that he wasn’t quite sure whether he liked it or not. He felt terribly vulnerable. Here he was baring his heart to Trevelyan, the mischievous magnificent who would fight through rebel apostate and templars to put a flower on a stranger’s tombstone because a random widower asked him to.

He trusted Trevelyan.  
“I do,” Dorian finally said.

“Then trust me. Believe me when I say it’s not about dominance. Don’t you want to feel the connection between us?” Trevelyan whispered again. “I’m offering, Dorian. As your equal. I want you inside me. To feel your seed filling me up. To feel you. I want you.”

The hand on his cock was distracting. It took times until he could get his mind focused on the matter on hand. To be inside Trevelyan. To be connected. Celebration not dominance. “I want it.” Dorian cherished Trevelyan so much, his heart could burst from it. “I want you too.”

Trevelyan kissed him again though the kiss didn’t last long. “Wait here. I won’t be long.”

Dorian watched Trevelyan climbed down from the bed and headed to his desk. The urge to leap from the bed was strong but Dorian tried to push it away. He watched with his heart beating furiously inside his ribcage as the Inquisitor searched for something on his desk. It didn’t take long before he was on the bed with a fancy looking vial in his hand. Dorian stared at the vial but he failed to guess the liquid stored inside.

“Scented oil. A gift from Josephine.” Trevelyan explained. He opened the vial and took Dorian’s hand so he could pour a generous amount of oil. The room suddenly smelled like flowers.

Dorian knew what Trevelyan was trying to do. Dorian had experienced penetrative sex once and he knew how it worked. He was about to have his fingers in Trevelyan, probably to prepare him. It made him nervous but he tried. “You’re going to waste Josephine’s gift if you keep pouring it on me.”

“Well I don’t know you will come here so apologize for the lack of proper material. I’ll have a servant to fetch olive oil next time.”

Dorian’s heart skipped at ‘next time’. Trevelyan seems so sure about it.

“Don’t mind the oil. I don’t really like the smell. Too… flowery…” Trevelyan seemed oblivious to Dorian’s wariness. “Hmm how should we do this? Maybe it will be easier for you if I’m on my hands and knees.”

The thought of having Trevelyan on that position put Dorian’s mind unease. It position would left Trevelyan like whore or slave with his… hole presented to be used. “I’d much prefer if I can see your face.”

“Ah the dominance issue. How very insensitive of me. Apologize.” Trevelyan thought about it for a while. Once he reached for a conclusion, he had a wicked grin on his face. “I think I know how to… ah… reeducate you with that issue.”

Dorian was puzzled when Trevelyan straddled him by the hip once again. He was nervous but the grin on Trevelyan’s face made him to hide it with a grin. “Do elaborate more.”

“You think the role I’ll assume leave me without control.” Trevelyan took Dorian’s oily hand and brought it to his back. Much to Dorian’s surprise, Trevelyan guided his fingers to his opening. “I can still be in control.”

Dorian’s hand gave a slight tremor when his index finger touched Trevelyan’s puckered hole. He nudged it, unsure about it. He looked up to seek Trevelyan’s further instruction. He was met with encouraging smile instead.

“If you’re worried about hygiene, I can assure you I’m clean down there.” Trevelyan pushed his hip back to meet Dorian’s finger. “Stick it in me now.”

Still with uncertainty heavy on his heart, Dorian pushed one finger inside. He was left astounded by the tight of warm muscle around his finger. His finger was met with resistance from Trevelyan’s body and it made Dorian skeptical whether he could proceed further or not. The hiss he heard from the Inquisitor discouraged him so Dorian withdrew his finger.

“Don’t stop please,” Trevelyan said.

“You don’t sound like you’re enjoying this,” Dorian argued.

“It’s been a while. I need to get used to it.” Trevelyan took a deep breath. He grabbed the headboard for leverage. “Let’s do it. Don’t hesitate this time.”

Dorian did what was told to him. He pushed one finger again and this time he pushed further. The muscle around his finger felt strange at first but soon Dorian found himself liking it. Trevelyan’s breathing fastened and he let out a soft moan when Dorian curled his finger. He took it as an encouragement and did it again.

“More please,” Trevelyan said.

Dorian added one more fingers and was rewarded with a moan. Trevelyan’s body shuddered when he started moving his fingers. Dorian watched Trevelyan as he kept fingering the man on top of him. Trevelyan with his eyelids dropped closed, lips parted. This was… exciting. Dorian felt more confident and comfortable in what he was doing. Trevelyan was in pleasure. He was doing who did it to him.

“More,” Trevelyan said again.

“Are you sure?” Dorian asked.

“You’re not actually small.”

It was like a stroke to his ego. Dorian added the third finger that made Trevelyan groaned. Dorian tried his best to stretch Trevelyan’s tight muscle. When he started moving his fingers, Trevelyan moaned and bucked his hip to burry Dorian’s finger deeper into him. He leaned to capture Dorian’s lips. Dorian didn’t let the kiss to distract with his task. He enjoyed this. He liked having his fingers inside Trevelyan and made him squirmed with desire. The sound he made was arousing. The warmth around his fingers made him wonder how it felt around his length.

“I think I’m ready now,” Trevelyan murmured to Dorian’s lips. A small grin was on his lips.

“You’re sure?”

Trevelyan nodded. “I want you inside me.”

Trevelyan groaned when Dorian took his fingers out from him. Just when Dorian was about to ask about his well being, Trevelyan was already searching for the oil vial he tossed carelessly on the bed. After that he poured it on Dorian’s hard cock. He made sure the whole length was covered with the oil. Dorian’s heartbeat seemed to escalate as Trevelyan positioned himself over Dorian’s cock. He brought his trembling hands on Trevelyan’s hips to help him.

“Relax. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Trevelyan said.

Dorian gave him a nervous chuckle. “I feel like it is I who is about to have his ass impaled by a cock.”

“An eloquent way to put it. Well done, Serah Dorian.”

Dorian helped Trevelyan to steady him as the Inquisitor lowered himself. The moment the head of his cock breached Trevelyan, Dorian let out a moan that sound unlike him at all. It was so tight, the muscle ring was clenching him. Even with the preparation he did earlier, Trevelyan was still tight. The warmth of Trevelyan enclosing him was overwhelming. Dorian couldn’t begin to describe it. He was inside Trevelyan. The heat was from Trevelyan. It was… glorious.

A groan that sounded more like from pain than pleasure came out from Trevelyan. Dorian looked at the Inquisitor to find his face was contorted in pain. Dorian wanted to stop but Trevelyan clearly held the control. He continued lowering himself down until he was fully seated on Dorian’s lap. Dorian looked at their joined bodies. They were finally connected skin to skin. Trevelyan and him. It felt marvelous.

“You alright?” Dorian asked. “Do you want to stop?”

“Yes, yes, I’m alright.”

Trevelyan looked stunning seated on his lap like this. His face was flushed red, hair tousled. His skin was glistened under the candlelight. His dark eyes filled with desire. Dorian couldn’t resist this man.

Dorian pulled the other man into a tight embrace before he kissed him. He let his hands wandered over Trevelyan’s skin, mapping his toned arms and back. Trevelyan started to move and Dorian forgot everything. He never experienced such an intense pleasure before, not like this. His body arched from it as if there was fire lit inside him. He couldn’t control himself. He bucked his hips up to meet Trevelyan. Soon they were both moving together. Cries of pleasure came from them both. Thank the Maker for this secluded quarter, Dorian couldn’t control his voice. The faster he moved the louder he cried. The Inquisitor couldn’t contain himself and moaned loudly to Dorian’s ear. The sound of body slapping against was barely audible over the sound that came out from their lips. 

“Trevelyan… I think I can’t…” Dorian was close, really close.

“Come inside me.”

And just like that, Dorian spilled his seed inside Trevelyan’s body. Trevelyan soon followed by spilling his seed over their stomachs. They kissed once more after their orgasm ended. Trevelyan pulled out, leaving trail of white stain coming from his hole. Dorian was exhausted. He didn’t expected this act would require so much… stamina. Maybe it was because he hadn’t gotten used to it.

Suddenly a cool wet cloth was on his soft sticky cock. He jolted and almost kicked Trevelyan who was cleaning him from his own spill. It wasn’t for Trevelyan quick reflex, Dorian’s feet might have landed a hard kick on that handsome face of his.

“Please forgive me. I didn’t see you there,” Dorian said.

“That’s a spirit.” Trevelyan laughed. He continued to wipe the cloth over Dorian’s cock and kiss it.

Dorian gasped. “What are you doing?”

“You have a lovely cock. I couldn’t resist.” Trevelyan grinned. He then threw the cloth and lied down beside Dorian. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“That is an understatement,” Dorian said, “I believe the right words is… spectacular.”

Trevelyan laughed. It was a hearty laugh, the one that made Dorian laughed as well. “Spectacular? Oh Dorian.” It took a moment until he stopped laughing. “Still think penetrative sex is bad?”

“I think I get your whole ‘celebration and not dominance’ thing. I’m not even sure who’s domination who anymore.” Dorian grinned. He strokes Trevelyan’s cheek, admiring the handsome man lying next to him. “Thank you. I’ll cherish this night forever.”

“I’m glad I can change your mind,” Trevelyan said. He turned his head so he could kiss Dorian’s palm.

“You are very persuasive.”

“I know.” Trevelyan smiled. “Can I persuade you to sleep right now? I’m exhausted.”

“What a tremendous idea! Well done, Inquisitor!”

Trevelyan gave him a light punch on his shoulder. “Bastard.”

It didn’t take long until Trevelyan drifted to sleep with his head resting on Dorian’s shoulder. Unlike the Inquisitor, Dorian couldn’t fall asleep. His mind kept replying their intimate moment. Never before he thought he would do something like that with another man. It was like a torment, delicious torment because the feeling he had for Trevelyan grew even bigger after this night.

Dorian turned his head to look on Trevelyan’s face. He looked so at ease when he was asleep. He looked younger without the stressed line stretched over his face. So handsome. So kind. Sweet Andraste, he liked Trevelyan. He really liked him and adored him so. What sort of silly joke the Maker played on him for planting this feeling in his heart. 

He had fallen for the Inquisitor.

“Sleep Dorian…” Trevelyan mumbled. It turned out he wasn’t really asleep at all.

“In a moment.” Dorian kissed Trevelyan’s forehead. “In a moment… Amatus.”

Dorian fell asleep not long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it! the second half of the first prompt will be written… when the mood strikes. Let me know if you want to see the rest of the first prompt. Kudos and comments are welcomed and will brighten my day :D


End file.
